


while the sun rises

by alqhacentauri



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans!Phil, boy oh boy i hope youre ready for this, kinda at least??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alqhacentauri/pseuds/alqhacentauri
Summary: just drabby morning sex with consensual somno undertones





	while the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> im genderfluid and use terminology that im comfortable using when i id as a boy, this is why ive used the term clit and other shit like that

Dan was sat between Phil’s legs, alternating between running his tongue in between his lips, tasting the wetness there, and sucking gently at his clit, occasionally taking breaks to kiss all over his cunt and inner thighs, even leaning up to land a smooch on his tummy. Phil giggled in his sleepy haze, eyes fluttering shut as Dan returned to eating him out, spreading his legs further apart, and rubbing a finger over his hole. 

Phil gasped, slipping his fingers under his sweatshirt, and pinching at his nipples lazily, half-drifting off as he did so. Everything felt so nice, the way Dan’s tongue was prodding him open, slipping in and out of his entrance, and moaning all the while, sending vibrations all the way up to his clit. And the way his free hand was rubbing comforting circles into his thigh with his thumb, soft, almost ticklish movements making Phil sigh contently.

“You taste so good, angel.” Dan cooed, dragging his tongue in a long, wet stripe all the way up from his hole to the tip of his clit. It made Phil shudder, legs clenching around Dan’s shoulders on instinct. Dan chuckled, pushing them back down.

“You’re just so cute, so pretty for me. My pretty little kitten.” He murmured, sitting up and rubbing the head of his cock between Phil’s folds. Phil squirmed on the bed sheets, pressing his hips down and forcing Dan inside him. Dan smiled and rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath about how needy he was, how impatient. He built up a calm and leisurely pace, praising Phil as he rocked his hips in and out, trying to aim to find his g-spot.

When he found it, Phil was nearly startled out of his half-asleep state, eyes shooting open, and fingers clenching the pillow behind him. He whined, the loud, unrestricted, absolutely unashamed kind of whine that Dan loved hearing, loved knowing he’d managed to incite from him. Dan was staring down at him like he couldn’t get enough of Phil, desperate to taste him, touch him, make him feel good. He latched his mouth to the crook of his neck, kissing sloppy and wet in a trail up to his earlobe, and whispering, “Good boy, you’re gonna make me cum, you know. Wanna see you cum first though, can you do that for me baby? Cum just from my cock fucking you open?”

Phil whimpered, nodding his head as he could already feel his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. Dan wrapped his fingers around his throat, applying just enough pressure to make Phil dizzy in just the right way, and Phil was done for, crying out and cumming all over his tummy and chest. Dan followed soon after, pulling out and jerking off to the sight of Phil all fucked out and spread open for him, still cooling down from his orgasm. When he came, Phil stuck his tongue out, savoring what little he managed to catch, though most of it just got on his chin (Dan had a bit of trouble aiming).

Dan cleaned the both of them up, and cuddled up to Phil under their duvet when he was done, perfectly happy to sleep in for another hour or two.


End file.
